


[Podfic] Untitled

by RsCreighton



Series: Awesome Ladies VII (2017) [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Kissing, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10058870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: prompt-fic from a "make them kiss!" meme. set in season one or two to avoid the angst.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/256553) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



> Thank you to thingswithwings for having blanket permission! <3

**Title:** Untitled  
**Author:** thingswithwings  
**Podficcers:** RsCreighton  
**Length:**   4:07  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[ Mobile Streaming ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201702/%5bBuffy%20the%20Vampire%20Slayer%5d%20Untitled.mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201702/%5bBuffy%20the%20Vampire%20Slayer%5d%20Untitled.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
